When worlds collide: A tale of two
by Sengo OpalKnife
Summary: Lucario is taking a nap when he has a strange dream about a digimon named Renamon. When their paths do indeed cross, they form a bond unlike any other. A LucarioxRenamon crossover fanfic.
1. Chapter 1:The Dream

"Where…am I?" Lucario thought out loud, picking himself up off the cold stone-like floor that he found himself laying face-down on. As he stood up, he felt a slight chilly breeze rush across his furry body. He looked around. He was standing on a great bridge that seemed to be made up of polished obsidian, hovering in midair without any means of support. Above the bridge was a starry night sky, the moon a large circle of white and grey in the middle of a blotch of black. "This has just got to be a dream…" Lucario thought, looking over one side of the torch-laden railing of the bridge, expecting to see land underneath. Instead, he saw an endless dark sea that stretched for what seemed to be an eternity. He brought his head back in, and turned around.

That's when he saw her. Standing behind him was a yellow and white kitsune with a feminine body shape, so Lucario took it that the figure was female. The kitsune also had the zodiac cancer sign on each of her thighs, and wore purple sleeves that had yin-yang symbols at the hand and extended up to about mid-bicep range. Her three fingered hands were closed into fists, as if ready to fight someone. But the most notable thing about her was her eyes, which were black and blue, like the sea below the bridge they were both standing on.

"Who are you?" Lucario asked the kitsune in front of him. The kitsune said nothing, her tail swishing behind her as if it had a life of its own. She seemed to be observing him intensively, her blue eyes fixed on him that seemed to stare into his very soul. Lucario concentrated, looking for her aura signature, and sensed that her signature wasn't like a pokemon's aura, which confused him greatly. The kitsune finally spoke up after a long time.

"Are you some tamer's partner?" She asked in a female voice.

"Tamer?" Lucario asked, confused, "You mean a 'trainer'?"

"What's a trainer?" The kitsune asked, cocking her head to one side, and blinking at him. This confused Lucario even more, who was scratching his head. The kitsune spoke up again. "Are we in some sort of digital world?"

"Digital?" Lucario questioned, even more confused. Suddenly the bridge started to shake uncontrollably by some unseen force.

"What's happening?" The kitsune exclaimed, falling over from the shaking of the bridge.

"I dunno!" Lucario answered, also falling over. Suddenly the bridge cracked in between the two of them, and split apart. The two halves then started to float away from each other. The kitsune suddenly jumped from her side to Lucario's side and accidentally pinned Lucario to the ground by falling on him, just before her part where she was standing on crumbled and fell into the sea below.

"Umm," Lucario mumbled, "This is awkward…"

"Oh," The kitsune said, getting off of Lucario, "Sorry…" Lucario was about to say that it was alright, but then he felt lightheaded. "What's wrong?" The kitsune asked, looking concerned, "You don't look so good…" Lucario then felt like he was falling into an everlasting abyss, and blacked out.

* * *

Lucario woke up to the sound of birds chirping. He sat up, and looked around. Yep, he was still in the same spot he was when he fell into the nap: In the middle of a forest, atop a hill.

"It was all…a dream..?" He said to himself, yawning as he did so. He rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes, and stood up. That's when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was a yellow kitsune that was strikingly identical to the one in his dream, but this time it was unconscious and laying on the ground. Her head looked bruised to, as if she fell a long way down and landed on her head. This startled Lucario, who ran to her, and checked her pulse. She was still alive and breathing, but not moving. "Don't worry," Lucario said to the unconscious kitsune, "I know where to take you…" With that, he gently picked her up, and started to speed down the trail toward Leaf-green, where the Pokemon hospital is.


	2. Chapter 2: The crossing of paths

Lucario waited patiently in the hospital lobby, pacing around like a madman. He was not alone in the lobby, there were trainers of all sorts, all waiting to hear from their doctors what had happened and if their pokemon was okay or not. But some were staring at Lucario, wondering why a pokemon was pacing about in a lobby, and not a trainer. _God I hope she's alright, even though I don't even know her…_ Lucario thought. Suddenly a trainer spoke up.

"Hey Lucario" The trainer said, standing up, "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in a pokeball?" Lucario ignored the trainer, still pacing up and down the floor of the hospital lobby. Just then a doctor walked through the sliding doors that lead to the hospital wings, holding a clipboard.

"Mr…Smith?" The doctor read from the clipboard, confused. Lucario looked up from where he was pacing, concern on his face. The doctor noticed this, but ignored him and started to call his name again. "Is there a mister Smith in here?" No one said anything, so Lucario spoke up.

"I am." Lucario answered.

"Is this some kind of joke?" The doctor asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"No sir." Lucario answered.

"Who's Mr. Smith?"

"My trainer."

"Where is he then?"

"He had to run." Lucario lied, "So he left me in charge of waiting till the doctor comes, and here you are…"

"How come you are not in a pokeball?" The doctor asked.

"He knows that if I can communicate with people and speak their language, I shouldn't be treated like a tool. That includes being put in a pokeball." Lucario knew that the doctor wouldn't catch on to it; he wasn't very good of a liar. But the doctor seemed satisfied, to his surprise. Lucario relaxed at bit.

"Follow me…" The doctor commanded, and walked back through the sliding doors, with a concerned Lucario following behind him

* * *

"She suffered a slight concussion, but other than that she's fine." The doctor explained, wlaking down the hallway of the hospital wing.

"Ok good…" Lucario said, feeling relief. The doctor stopped at a door labeled 302, and checked the sheet posted in front of it. He nodded to himself, then looked at Lucario.

"She's in there." The doctor said, pointing to the door.

"Thank you." Lucario answered the doctor, who nodded and walked off. Lucario opened the door, and saw a familiar sight. The yellow kitsune was sleeping on a hospital bed, and looked very much at peace. Lucario walked over to the bed, and knelt beside it. Right when he did so, the kitsune stirred and groaned.

"Where am I…?" The kitsune groaned, shifting in her cot a little.

"You're in Leaf-green" Lucario answered, "You were unconscious and lying on a hill when I found you." Suddenly her eyes snapped open, and she turned to face Lucario, who smiled at her. She then let out a yelp of surprise, and scooted as fast as she could over to the opposite side of the cot.

"Who are you?" She asked, shuddering a little.

"I'm Lucario." Lucario answered, "Don't be scared, I saved your life." The kitsune looked around, then her eyes welled up with tears, and started to sob.

"Where are my friends?" She asked through her sobs.

"I don't know who your friends are, or where they are." Lucario answered, "But I'm glad you're alive."

"What do you mean you don't know?" The kitsune screamed at him, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him crazily, "I need to know! How could you not know?" She then collapsed onto the cot sobbing uncontrollably. Lucario thought for a second, then thought of something.

"Do you remember what happened before you were unconscious?" Lucario asked.

"I don't know," The kitsune answered, sniffling, "All I remember was that I saw a doorway open up in front of me, and then…oh!" She then seemed to realize something, looking at Lucario in a different way now. "You…" She gasped, "You're the one…" Lucario was puzzled at this statement, looking at her as if she had gone crazy.

"What?" Lucario asked, "What are you talking about?"

"You're the one from my dream…" The kitsune answered. This statement hit Lucario like a stone hammer.

"You had the same dream?" Lucario exclaimed, extremely surprised, "The one with the bridge collapsing?" The kitsune nodded. There was an awkward silence that followed, and then Lucario spoke up.

"Well," He said, "You still haven't answered my question."

"Which was…? The kitsune questioned, cocking her head to one side.

"Your name." Lucario answered simply. The kitsune looked at him funny, then realized what he was saying, and laughed.

"Oh I'm sorry…" She chuckled, "I'm Renamon."

"Nice to meet you, Renamon." Lucario said, smiling, "I'm Lucario". He stuck out his paw. But Renamon just stared at it, not knowing what to do. "You shake it." Lucario assured.

"Oh," Renamon answered, quickly catching on, and stuck out her hand. "Sorry."

"Heh, it's fine." Lucario accepted, wilst shaking Renamon's hand. It was a slightly awkward handshake, but Lucario thought it was kind of nice, for some strange reason. He then looked at the clock hanging up on the wall above Renamon's cot, which read that it was about 4:50. "I think I should get you out of here, and take you to my place. That way we can avoid having any trouble along the way, okay?" Renamon smiled.

"Okay." She said, getting up from her cot and following Lucario out of the room towards the lobby, her tail swishing uncontrollably behind her.


	3. Chapter 3: Settling in

"Well," Lucario said, opening the door to the building in front of him and Renamon, "We're here."

"You own this thing?" Renamon asked, looking at the building's surface, "How'd you get it?" Lucario laughed

"I don't own this," Lucario answered, "It's owned by many people in parts."

"How is this possible?" Renamon asked, still confused.

"It's called an 'apartment'," Lucario simply answered, "It's a building where people get a room to live in for the remainder of their stay, which could be years."

"Oh," Renamon said, following Lucario inside. The lobby was pretty simple, not like a hotel lobby, but more like an office lobby. There were two couches, which had a table beside them that had a lamp. There were paintings on the walls, depicting a trainer with a pokemon in one and a flying dragon-like pokemon going through some clouds in the other. There was a lady behind a desk in front of them, typing something into the computer in front of her. She looked up when Lucario approached the desk, and adjusted her sunglasses on her forehead.

"Good afternoon Lucario." The lady said, "You're awfully late. What bring you here so…" She stopped what she was saying when she saw Renamon standing next to Lucario, who was watching her all the time. She looked at her, and frowned. "Lucario," The lady said, turning back to lucario, standing up and folding her arms. "What did I tell you about bringing your friends in the building?"

"Mary," Lucario explained, "She just came from the hospital after she had a slight concussion, but she has nowhere to go, so I took her here, hoping you would let her stay a while." Mary sighed.

"Fine." She answered, sitting back down, "She can stay. But I don't want any trouble around with her. Don't let me remind you about the time when you and that bulbasaur had a fight and nearly destroyed the apartment room you were staying in…" Lucario jumped at the thought.

"Don't worry," Lucario assured, "She won't do anything harmful." Mary seemed satisfied, then turned to Renamon. "Excuse me, where are my manners?" She said, sticking out her hand.

"Do you want me to help you look for them?" Renamon asked, looking around, "What do they look like?" Lucario slapped the front of his face with his palm in annoyance. Mary looked at her questionably.

"She's still loopy after her concussion is all." Lucario lied/chuckled, "You know how that feels, eh?" With that, he dragged Renamon in the elevator, pushed a button, and the doors slid closed. Mary sighed.

"I swear," She said to herself, shaking her head, "Pokemon these days just get weirder and weirder…" She then went back to typing into her computer.

* * *

"Cool…" Renamon said, admiring the elevator, "It looks so neat and shiny…"

"It's called an elevator." Lucario said, folding his arms across his chest, "People use it to get to higher levels in buildings like these." Suddenly Renamon jumped in the elevator. Lucario jumped at the sudden movement. "Don't do that!" Lucario screeched at Renamon, who looked at him confusingly.

"Don't do what?" Renamon asked, "This?" She jumped again, and Lucario lost his balance.

"Yes that!" Lucario answered. Renamon bowed her head in shame.

"Sorry…" She said, holding out a hand to Lucario. He took the hand, and Renamon helped him up, but somehow, Lucario instantly felt calm again. Suddenly the elevator slowed, and the doors slid open.

"We're here." Lucario stated, walking out of the elevator, with Renamon close behind him.

"Well…" Lucario said, unlocking a door and pushing it open, "This is my home." The room looked very lavish, with couches, a flat screen tv, and a great view of the town of Leaf-green outside the windows.

"You live here?" Renamon asked, admiring how everything looked. She turned, and saw Lucario opening another door in the room, revealing a large storage closet with a mat, a small tv, a fridge, a few boxes on the shelves full of stuff, and camera pictures all over the walls of the room.

"No," Lucario answered sadly, "I live here."

"Oh..." Renamon said, disappointed. "Well why do you live here instead of…"

"That's Dave's living quarters." Lucario answered, "I was taken in by him when I had nowhere to go. This happened way back when I was released from my original trainer's possession." He pointed to a picture on the wall of him and a male trainer hugging. "That's Mark, the trainer I used to have."

"Oh," Renamon, "Do you still keep in touch with him?" Lucario lowered his head in sadness.

"There's a problem…" He answered sadly, "He's dead. He was murdered by someone five years ago. I've been trying to track my trainer's killer for five years now, and I have still not found him."

"I'm so sorry" Renamon comforted, putting her paw on his paw that was in the mat where they were both sitting on. Lucario looked at the paw, then at her. Suddenly they started to lean their faces forward toward each other, but were stopped by the sounds of the front door opening and closing.

"Lucario?" A voice said that made them both jump, "You home?"

"Um, yea!" Lucario answered in a raised voice. The closet door opened to reveal a man dressed in a stripped polo, with a ball cap and goatee on his face. He was about to say something, until he saw Renamon sitting next to him.

"Who's this?" The man asked. "Another girlfriend?" Lucario looked at Renamon, and she gave him a concerned look, and then Lucario pulled her close to whisper into her ear.

"Just act along." He simply said. He then put an arm around her, and pulled her close. "Yep." He said, "Renamon, this is Dave. Dave, Renamon."

"Hi!" Renamon said, who stuck out her paw, who Dave took and shook it.

"It is always a pleasure to see new faces here." Dave answered. Renamon smiled at him, then went back to Lucario, and put her head on his shoulder.

"Isn't he the most adorable thing you have ever seen in your life?" She said lovingly, gazing into Lucario's eyes.

"Um, sure…" Dave said, "Well nice to meet you, and I'll hope to see you soon!" Dave quickly finished that, then closed the door to the closet.

"Wow." Lucario admired, "How'd you learn to do that?"

"I've watched my human friends do that with their boyfriends." Renamon answered. She then yawned, and laid herself down on the mat, and started to snore loudly. Lucario chuckled.

"Wow, just wow." He simply said as he laid down next to her, and they both drifted into a deep sleep.


End file.
